Captain America: The Animated Series
Captain America: The Animated Series is the first ever upcoming Marvel Comics' animated series featuring Captain America in his own animated series. In the series, the first 13 Episodes will Feature Cap. being back in the 1940's and the rest will be in the present day Voice Cast Princpal Cast *Roger Craig Smith- Steven Rogers/Captain America *Corey Burton- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Dell Rusk, Odin *John DiMaggio - Dum Dum Dugan, Baron Zemo (I), Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker, Lord John Falsworth/Baron Blood, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Klaus Vorhess/King Cobra, Hercules, Namor McKenzie/Namor, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Steven Blum - Baron Zemo (II), Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross, Abraham Erskine, Dino Manelli, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Robert L. Frank/Whizzer, Johann Fennhoff/Doctor Faustus, Beta Ray Bill, Heinz Kurger *James Arnold Taylor - James Buchanan Barnes/Bucky/Winter Soldier, Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack, Bentley Wittman/The Wizard *Ogie Banks - Eil Bradley/Patriot *Lance Reddick - Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon *Daran Norris - Nick Fury, Howard Stark, Frank Castle/Punisher Addtional Cast *Khary Payton - Luke Cage, Quincy McIver/Bushmaster *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Peggy Carter, Madeline Joyce/Miss America *Milo Ventimalgia - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Mephisto *Yuri Lowenthal - Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Peter Lurie - The Hulk, Bullseye, Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Skurge The Executioner *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner *Josh Keaton... Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Roger Rose - The Vision *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gabe Jones *Thomas F. Wilson - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Human Torch *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K *Diedrich Bader - Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Clay Quartermain, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Peter Petruski/Trapster *Grey DeLisle - Janet Van-Dyne/Wasp, Sharon Carter, Rachel Leighton, Jocasta *J.B. Blanc - Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Drik Garthwaite/Wrecker *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo *Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Jasper Sitwell, Thomas Raymond/Toro *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Gregg Berger - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Isadore "Izzy" Cohen *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *James Sie - Jimmy Woo, Chen Lu/Radioactive Man *Elizabeth Daily - Barbra "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird *Robin Atkin Downes - Marc Spector/Moon Knight, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Terri Hawkes - Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone, Julia Carpenter/Arachne *Vannessa Marshall - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper, Mary MacPherran/Titana, Blanche Sitznski/Anaconda *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Andrea Baker - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Clinton McIntyre/Protocide, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Tony Stark/Iron Man *Gary Anthony Williams - Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Curtis Carr/Chemistro *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - T'Challa/Black Panther *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Julia Koenig/Warrior Woman *John Kassir - Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, David Cannon/Whirlwind *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Gustav Krueger/Rattler *Mark Hamill - Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Roland Burroughs/Death Adder, Yuri Toropov/Gargoyle *Kari Wahlgren - Synthia Schmidt/Sin/Mother Superior *Maria Canals - Jennifer Walters/She Hulk, Clea *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Ultron *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *Matt Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *David Sobolov - Blackheart *George Takei - Wong *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight *Loren Lester - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Gabrille Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Leigh Allyn Baker - Heather Douglas/Moondragon *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Andre Sogliuzzo - Arnim Zola *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *Dwight Schultz - Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Technovore *Fred Tatasciore - Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Category:Marvel Comics